Stepped or flat reflective antenna assemblies are known. These assemblies typically include a series of common parabolic array surfaces rotated about a common axis, each array in the series having a common focal point. These assemblies reduce stray noise interference by stepping the reflective surfaces comprising the assembly by wavelength or multiples of ½ wavelengths.
There is needed, however, a parabolic array that maintains wavelength spacing between adjacent reflective surfaces that have different focal points. Focal point separation can be utilized not only for reduction in overall array size, but to provide for a reduction in wave interaction between reflective radiation from adjacent surfaces.